A Lion's Life (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style)
A Lion's Life is nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of "A Bug's Life". It appeared on Youtube on August 1, 2016. ''Cast: *Flik - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Princess Atta - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Dot - Ryan (The Wild)'' *''The Queen Ant - Adult Nala (The Lion King)'' *''Aphie - Mr. Weenie (Open Season)'' *''Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Young Kiara and Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Mr. Soil - Adult Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Dr. Flora - Sarabi (The Lion King)'' *''Thorny - Mufasa (The Lion King)'' *''Cornelious - Samson (The Wild)'' *''Hopper - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)'' *''Molt - Kaa (The Jungle Book)'' *''Thumper - Prince John (Robin Hood)'' *''Axel and Loco - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) and Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''P.T. Flea - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi)'' *''Francis - Papa Mousekewitiz (An American Tail)'' *''Slim - Bernard (The Rescuers)'' *''Heimlich - Fievel Mousekewitiz (An American Tail)'' *''Dim - Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Gypsy - Adult Terk (Tarzan)'' *''Manny - Adult Tantor (Tarzan)'' *''Rosie - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown)'' *''Tuck and Roll - Crash and Eddie (Ice Age: The Meltdown)'' *''The Fly Brothers - Boog and Elliot (Open Season)'' *''Thud the Big Fly - Shaw (Open Season)'' *''Baby Maggots - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) and Snoopy (Peanuts)'' *''Flies who throw berries at Manny - Mickey, Donald and Goofy (Disney)'' *''Harry and Bug Friend - Roo and Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie)'' *''Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Diego (Ice Age)'' *''Mime Bug - Sid (Ice Age)'' *''Bartender - Otis (Barnyard)'' *''Cockroach Waitress - Ursa (Open Season 3)'' *''Mosquito Waitress - Giselle (Open Season)'' *''Slick - Luiz (Rio)'' *''Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Dug (UP)'' *''The Bird - Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs)'' *''Chicks - Baby Dinosaurs (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs)'' Chapters: #''A Lion's Life Part 1-Opening Credits/Harvest Time'' #''A Lion's Life Part 2-Princess Kiara Gets Stressed Out'' #''A Lion's Life Part 3-Kovu's Invention'' #''A Lion's Life Part 4-Ryan Meets Kovu'' #''A Lion's Life Part 5-Kovu Looses the Food'' #''A Lion's Life Part 6-The Animal Villains!'' #''A Lion's Life Part 7-Ryan Meets Prince John'' #''A Lion's Life Part 8-Kovu's Trial'' #''A Lion's Life Part 9-Kovu Goes for Help'' #''A Lion's Life Part 10-The Great Prince of the Forest's Circus'' #''A Lion's Life Part 11-The Great Prince of the Forest Gets Burnt'' #''A Lion's Life Part 12-City Lights'' #''A Lion's Life Part 13-Kovu Tries to Find Warriors'' #''A Lion's Life Part 14-The Robin Hood Act'' #''A Lion's Life Part 15-Kovu's Flight Home'' #''A Lion's Life Part 16-Kovu is Back'' #''A Lion's Life Part 17-Celebration'' #''A Lion's Life Part 18-"Circus Animals!?"'' #''A Lion's Life Part 19-A Dinosaur!'' #''A Lion's Life Part 20-Kiara Apologizes to Kovu'' #''A Lion's Life Part 21-Kovu Has a Plan'' #''A Lion's Life Part 22-Building the Bird'' #''A Lion's Life Part 23-The Animal Villains' Hideout'' #''A Lion's Life Part 24-The Animal Villains' Go Back to the Island'' #''A Lion's Life Part 25-The Party'' #''A Lion's Life Part 26-Battle Stations'' #''A Lion's Life Part 27-The Animal Villains Arrive'' #''A Lion's Life Part 28-Ryan Runs For Her Life'' #''A Lion's Life Part 29-Ryan Begs Kovu to Come Back'' #''A Lion's Life Part 30-Show Time (Part 1)'' #''A Lion's Life Part 31-Show Time (Part 2)'' #''A Lion's Life Part 32-Kovu to the Rescue'' #''A Lion's Life Part 33-The Great Prince of the Forest Burns the Bird'' #''A Lion's Life Part 34-The Animals Band Together'' #''A Lion's Life Part 35-The Fight'' #''A Lion's Life Part 36-The Chase/Shere Khan's Demise'' #''A Lion's Life Part 37-Happy Times Again'' #''A Lion's Life Part 38-End Credits'' Movie Used: *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs